


The Amazing Handsy-Man

by PrinceC



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Embarrassment, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Mindfuck, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceC/pseuds/PrinceC
Summary: Peter Parker just wanted to get home, and get off.





	The Amazing Handsy-Man

**Author's Note:**

> This is very loosely inspired by a fic I read a loooooooooooooooong time ago. Like, when I was a still a pre-teen just discovering porn for the first time long ago. The fic in question is lost to the Internet forever, but after seeing Far From Home it reminded me of it and sparked this.
> 
> I'm under the assumption Peter and his classmates are all legal age because A) I don't watch a lot of Marvel movies so I have no idea how old they're supposed to be what with the events that happened in Endgame, and B) I'm not into non-legal ages because that's just wrong.

Peter quietly slid his window open, and crawled inside trying to keep his steps light so as not to wake May. The city never sleeps, but he sure was ready to. Today was a busy day for the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, having stopped crimes and provided assistance to those in need.

He whipped off his mask, and pressed the spider on his chest to collapse his costume. The red and black fell off, exposing his sweat ridden torso. He tugged down the suit pants his knees, and let out a relieved sigh as his erection was released from its skin tight prison.

The problem with being a superhero is that having enhanced abilities means a lot of things are enhanced… boners included. When he suited up earlier today, he was already sporting a semi. A skintight suit doesn’t really help conceal anything, and Peter was hoping it would go down eventually. New York could deal with a little bulge action as he swung around saving them; it’s fine.

Unfortunately for the young hero, that semi didn’t go away. In fact, while stopping an attempted robbery at an all gender strip club, that semi turned into a full blown monster erection. Seeing those men, women, and everyone else non-conforming wearing so little and leaving almost nothing to the imagination caused blood to rush south fast.

Peter had to leave the club in a hurry. Not because of the very obvious tent he was pitching – a tent that he knew some of the staffers were not-so-subtly staring at, especially that particularly ripped Asian guy – but because there was an overturned car that needed his attention.

Trying to keep his boner under wraps was a harder task than he could have imagined. He was just glad that he was in the comfort of his own home, and could deal with it promptly before he knocked out. Sure, there would probably be some trashy tabloid shots of his dick snaking down his leg but that’s the price of being a superhero. Everything becomes available for public consumption. Although, he wouldn’t mind a specific someone from consuming… some other things of his.

He collapsed onto his bed, and pulled up some porn on his phone. He hissed as he gripped around his sensitive shaft, having been hard for almost the entire day. With one hand he began tugging on his cock, the other he used to skip to a better part of the video. Peter didn’t want plot, he just wanted to see someone getting fucked. The particular video in question had a slight, but built brunette male getting his head slammed into the couch cushions as an older man rammed into him.

Peter’s breath shortened as he picked up the pace of his stroking, trying to match the rhythm of the top and get off quickly so he could go to sleep. He bit his lip and tried to keep his groaning to a minimum. He did not want to wake May up, and have yet _another_ awkward and embarrassing conversation about his “youthful, virile body.” He shuddered, both at the memory of that talk, and the fact that he was getting close.

It’s a wonder he didn’t wake May or his neighbors up because even though he was keeping his groans (and moans) to a minimum, the intensity at which he was jacking off created a number of other sounds. But Peter didn’t care. He was close, and he needed to get off.

Letting out a deep groan, he shot his load into the air, most of landing on his stomach and surrounding bed area. He would have to clean that up later. Outside of super boners, he was also unfortunately gifted with super cum too. Peter gasped as he milked his still shooting cock and aimed it towards his body to avoid more cum stains on his sheets and blankets.

He was exhausted. He let go of his finally softening cock, watching it dribble cum out of the tip as it smeared his load across his belly. Peter threw his head back, eyes closed in exhaustion. He knew he should have cleaned up, but he was just too tired at the moment and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Peter woke up in a start.

“Thank you for joining us, Mr. Parker,” his teacher said, voice dripping in sarcasm.

Peter blushed having been caught dozing off in class. He could hear the chuckles from his classmates and he ducked his head. He was highly confused at the moment. One second he’s drifting off to sleep in his bed, the next he’s in class.

“It’s okay you didn’t miss much,” Ned whispered from behind him. He turned to his friend, and gave a sheepish smile. “Honestly if you need my notes you could – DUDE! What are you doing???”

If Peter was a little confused before, he definitely was now. For the life of him, he could not figure out what his friend was talking about. He was just sitting in class, same as Ned, right? He looked to Ned for some help. All he responded with was a glance down to Peter’s lap.

Peter followed his gaze, his eyes bugging out at what he saw. To quote the wise words of Beyoncé, he was feeling himself. Very publicly, might it be said. There was his dick, hard as a rock sticking out of his pants, and his right hand stroking with wild abandon. And he could not stop.

Public masturbation is something he never thought would be a thing, but here he was. Okay, that was a lie. The thought tempted him, but he figured he would do it on the rooftop of the Chrysler Building where no one could see him but the birds. Public masturbation in his classroom, where all his friends and classmates could see him was not appealing. Also not appealing was the fact that he couldn’t seem to stop of his own volition.

Peter and Ned watched in fascinated horror as Peter jerked himself off. The two started bickering about what he should do, which caught the attention of his teacher.

“Mr. Parker, Mr. Leeds, is this conversation something you would like to share with the class?” Both of their heads whipped back to the front, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. Easier said than done, considering that Peter’s arm was visibly moving underneath his desk.

“Mr. Parker might I remind you I have a strict zero tolerance policy on cell phones.”

“I’m not texting, I promise!” Peter replied. He tried to keep his voice as even as possible, something that went unsuccessful as a tiny moan slipped from his lips.

“Holy shit! Parker’s jerking off!”

God, Peter was going to kill Flash. His face turned red as everyone turned to look at him. Flash already had his phone out, probably live streaming, obnoxiously narrating as Peter masturbated like some really bad short porn story found on the dark corners of the Internet. Others pulled out their phones recording and taking pictures to post on their own social media.

The teacher was trying to get everyone in order to no avail. “Peter Parker you _will_ stop masturbating and report to the principal’s office immediately!”

“I can’t,” Peter replied helplessly. His hand did a sharp twist at the head of his cock, and he let out a guttural moan. Flash was cackling so hard, he was pretty much on the floor trying to keep his recording hand steady.

The teacher stormed over to Peter’s seat, and angrily pulled him to a standing position. And with that, Peter’s full endowment was revealed to the class. His blush intensified now that everyone could see his hard cock in all its glory. He also noticed a couple of appreciative glances from his classmates, which at any other moment he would follow up on. But right now he was focused on trying to stop jerking off in front of everybody.

The teacher grimaced as he tried to forcibly remove Peter’s hand from his dick, to no success. All he managed to do was get some pre-cum on his hand that he wiped off on Peter’s shirt. He pulled the masturbating teen to the front of the room, grabbed a chair, and pulled the Peter’s pants down to ankles.

He sat down, and pushed Peter over his lap. It all happened so fast, Peter didn’t know what was going on until he felt the hand strike his muscled bottom. If the humiliation of jerking off in front of his classmates wasn’t bad enough, getting spanked in front of them was even worse.

Peter groaned as he felt another smack on his cheek. Spanking wasn’t something he ever imagined turning him on, but super human endurance turned something painful into something pleasurable. Not to mention the fact that he was still jerking off, so at this point anything could have turned him on.

His hips twitched with each blow to his behind, pre cum flying everywhere as he shifted and stroked his cock. His teacher was surprisingly strong for being able to keep him on his lap. The pants trapping his leg movements probably helped things.

After some point, his teacher demanded Peter to count the strikes off. With each blow, he shakily counted out the number, moans escaping from his throat each and every time. Peter had come at some point already, and was on his way to a second release.

With a loud cry, Peter shot for a second time. The spanking had stopped after his first orgasm, and he found himself on the floor, knees up, presenting all he had to his classmates (and the rest of their social circles). People were talking to him but he couldn’t really pick out any particular words, too delirious from his spontaneous jerk off session. 

* * *

Peter woke up to hear snickers coming from Flash and Brad, who were peaking into his hotel room, Flash’s phone clearly pointed at him and probably recording him for some humiliating purpose. The pair barged into his room, putting the phone directly into his face.

“Peter certainly had a good sleep, didn’t he Brad?” Flash chuckled, as he nudged Brad. He didn’t respond and only gave the camera a smirk.

Peter rolled his eyes, and looked down at himself. His hands were nestled deep into his sweatpants, and he had clearly been jerking himself off in his sleep if the wet spot forming was anything to go by. The stickiness of his hands could also clue him in to his unconscious actions.

“You guys are dicks,” Peter muttered to himself, rolling over and quickly wiped his cum stained hands on Flash’s hand. He made a disgusted sound and ran back to his room to wash his hands. Brad just chuckled.

“You know, I could help you out with that,” Brad said looking pointedly at the tent that Peter was failing to conceal. Peter gave him a puzzled look. Brad responded with a shrug. “I’m just saying why should we be fighting over MJ when we could just go at it ourselves?”

“That logic is kind of hard to follow,” Peter replied. He sat up, and put his knees up to block his still-present erection in his sweats. Another shrug from Brad.

He crawled over the bed to where Peter was sitting, the brunette scooting further back as Brad moved forward. He hadn’t kicked him out yet, which was promising. Brad and Peter’s faces were inches away from each other at this point. Their eyes were locked in an intense staring contest, neither of them sure who was going to make the first move.

All of a sudden, lips were smacking into each other, sucking face like they were two horny teenagers on a trip in a foreign country… which they were. One of Brad’s hands tugged sharply at the back of Peter’s head, making him sink deeper into the kiss. His other hand trialed down his body, and dove into the sweatpants, stroking the member back to life.

Peter’s own hands were inside Brad’s shorts, playing with Brad’s cock that was also rapidly hardening in his grip. Their clothes were quickly pulled off each other. Peter’s head bobbed as Brad slowly but thoroughly thrust into his face, hands death-gripping in Peter’s hair.

Though Brad suggested helping Peter’s predicament, this hookup quickly turned into something for Brad’s sole enjoyment. He pulled out of Peter’s face, and after some quick preparation and a lot of lube, he was fucking Peter like no tomorrow. Quick and rapid thrusts, coupled with harsh tugs to his hair had Peter moaning like crazy.

Peter’s hands gripped the sheets underneath him tightly. He began to piston his hips so as to match Brad’s vigorous thrusting. Brad seemed to like that, since he began moaning expletives under his breath as his thrusts picked up speed. He hit that specific spot inside him, and Peter’s moans went up an octave or two.

* * *

Quentin Beck palmed his slowly growing bulge in his motion capture suit. He watched intently as Peter was being fucked with the precision only a machine could do. His illusions and drones making the young hero messing with his sense of reality.

He had set the perfect trap, having created a fake hostage situation with the help of his illusions and telecast it onto the news to get the web-slinger’s attention. Since Spider-Man wasn’t actively looking for Mysterio’s trickery, it was easy to get a drop on the young hero. It was quite fun to create scenarios that resulted in Parker’s humiliation. To be entirely honest, he wasn’t sure if Peter was still in school, having been at least a year since first met the kid.

But school place scenarios were simple enough to create and they certainly were working since Peter was eagerly sucking the fake phallus of the the drone in front of him, riding the other with all his might. Quentin had changed the scenario from his trip abroad to Peter getting spit roasted by some of his fellow Avengers.

He was careful not to alter the scenarios at whim too fast otherwise the hero would catch on. But luckily for him, Spider-Man was too lost in the pleasure to notice. Mysterio mused to himself as he pondered how long he could keep the young Avenger distracted, setting up the cameras for yet another exposing leak to the press. But before that, he was going to have some fun for himself. With a malicious chuckle, Quentin opened up his suit, rubbing his erection as he stepped into the illusion.


End file.
